


Lost in words

by oakofdreams



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakofdreams/pseuds/oakofdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the prompt: Author!Arthur and Fan!Guinevere</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2Sam11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Sam11/gifts).



“Are you working for your people again?”

“hm?” Arthur was completely caught over his paper. His pen scratched up and and down. Only a candle gave him little light.

Gwen was already lying in bed with her nightgown on. “Arthur?”

She stood up again. A cold wind was floating in the chamber of King and Queen and Gwen directly regretted her move.

“Don’t you want to come into bed again?”

“Sure.” Arthur murmured not completely aware of his wife.

“Arthur!” Gwen slowly went over to him. “Business can’t be that interesting!”

The direction Gwen’s voice took made Arthur come to reality again. “Yes, only a moment, Gwen.”

But she was already on the way to him, almost behind his shoulders. She leaned over him to see what work he had to do. Her eyes widened.

“Arthur, what exactly are you writing?” She put her forehead in wrinkles trying to read the words. It clearly hadn’t got anything to do with the kingdom. At least not directly.

The king’s shoulders twitched because of shock. He turned over to his wife: “What are you doing here?”

Gwen looked amused. “Well, it seems like you haven’t noticed because you were busy writing…stories.”

Arthur looked even more shocked now. “I am not. This is work I have to do.”

“Oh yes,” Gwen smiled, “And a rose fell into the snow as the two people left the walls of time. Sounds like business.”

Arthur blushed. Gwen didn’t know if he had ever seen him blush before. “How long have you been doing this?”

“Quite a time.” Arthur looked away, trying not to face his queen’s eyes.

“It’s beautiful”. Gwen embraced him from behind. “I didn’t know you were a hopeless romantic.”

Arthur smiled carefully. “I have a reputation to lose.” His smile turned in a grin again. Gwen loved when he did that.

“You didn’t have to. I think you have a new fan.”

Now Arthur turned completely around to his wife. “Really?”

“Yes, and I have something to tease you, dear prince.”

Arthur laughed. “But don’t tell Merlin, okay?”

Gwen blinked. “I have to think of it. Maybe if you come to bed now I won’t to it. I have a new romantical side of my prince to explore.”

“Sometimes it feels good to have a fan,” The king said and turned over to his wife.


End file.
